Travesuras
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Deliberadamente, él había seducido a una de las profesoras de la institución que dirigía, valiéndose de su rango. De hecho, si Sakura Haruno no hubiese accedido tan a la ligera a sus insinuaciones; posiblemente esto no hubiese acabado en una relación consensuada sino en acoso sexual./ [NejiSaku]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Travesuras<strong>

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

A grandes rasgos, Sakura Haruno tenía la vida perfecta.

Había triunfado en el amor y en los negocios. No obstante, cuando decidió mezclar ambas áreas, no se dio cuenta que acababa de juntar los ingredientes perfectos para mandar su vida al garete. Y era hoy, tres meses después de haber obtenido el trabajo de sus sueños, que se daba permiso de admitir el error que había cometido cuando aceptó el puesto de profesora de biología en una escuela para señoritas de la ciudad de Konoha.

Allí empezó todo.

―¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hanabi esta vez? ―le preguntó el director cuando la vio entrar a su oficina, azorada.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al decir:

―Tienes que hablar con ella; si sigue con esa actitud va a suspender el año.

Neji Hyuga, quien además de ser el director de la institución desde hace unos meses (cuando Hinata Hyuga renunció al cargo para huir con su amor de infancia) era primo de la imputada, lanzó un suspiro de frustración mientras se acariciaba la frente.

―Ya no sé qué hacer con ella ―confesó, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente cuando Sakura le entregó los dos últimos parciales que Hanabi había reprobado―. Cumplirá dieciocho en un par de años y será incontrolable.

―Solo necesita más atención, Neji. Su papá murió, su hermana se fue y tú has sido muy duro con ella; está desorientada. ―Un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de la mujer―. Tal vez si le pides a Hinata que venga a verla…

―Hanabi sigue sin querer hablar con ella.

―Todavía piensa que la abandonó ―farfulló Sakura, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Neji hizo un gesto de resignación que implicaba un tácito reconocimiento a lo afirmado por ella.

―Estás jodido, entonces.

―¡Oye! ―la increpó el hombre con un tono de falsa acusación al tiempo que se levantaba de la poltrona; todo rastro de mal humor había desaparecido―. ¿Qué es esa manera de hablarle a tu jefe?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sumisa.

―Es producto del estrés ―se justificó cuando tuvo a Neji a un palmo; demasiado cerca―. Kiba llega mañana.

―¿Por fin se lo dirás? ―Quiso saber a la par que la divisaba con esa profunda mirada plateada.

No hubo respuesta verbal; en cambio, el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó cuando los labios de Neji se posaron sobre su oído. A continuación se le escapó un jadeo cuando él la sujetó contra sí, posesivo.

―¿Le dirás a tu prometido que dormiste conmigo? ―insistió el hombre, besándole el cuello.

―Lo de anoche fue un error ―replicó ella, presa de un estremecimiento incontenible.

―Eso dijiste anoche y la primera vez y la siguiente.

Sakura jadeó. No entendía cómo es que no era capaz de resistirse. Antes de entrar a trabajar allí, ella estaba segura de amar a su novio; tanto así que antes de abordar el tren que la traería a Konoha, había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Kiba Inuzuka, un respetado veterinario que había conocido durante sus vivencias universitarias. La vida no le alcanzaría para arrepentirse.

―He cometido muchos errores los últimos tres meses ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si de repeler un hechizo se tratara.

_Nada más cierto_, ratificó Sakura para sus adentros; pues siempre estuvo segura de que Neji la había embrujado.

―¿Ah sí? ―se mofó él, desabotonándole la blusa.

Hasta el sol de hoy, Neji tampoco lograba explicarse cómo es que siendo el hombre estricto que era había caído tan bajo. Deliberadamente, él había seducido a una de las profesoras de la institución que dirigía, valiéndose de su rango. De hecho, si Sakura Haruno no hubiese accedido tan a la ligera a sus insinuaciones; posiblemente esto no hubiese acabado en una relación consensuada sino en acoso sexual.

―¡Neji, eres mi jefe!

―Entonces te despido.

―No me estás tomando enserio ―reclamó ella, escurriéndosele de los brazos.

―Sí lo hago; por eso voy a despedirte.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió que esto no era una broma. Neji le explicó:

―Así dejaras de mortificarte por las travesuras de Moegi y Hanabi; y podremos dormir juntos.

Era el plan perfecto; excepto porque...

―Me gusta mi trabajo ―sentenció Sakura; la expresión adusta.

―Pensé que te gustaba más dormir conmigo ―la retó, sonriéndole con sorna.

Justo cuando ella iba a responderle algo como: _Yo podría decir lo mismo_. La alarma contra incendios se activó. Sakura dio un respingo, atolondrada. Neji, un poco más parco, tomó unos documentos de su escritorio para luego guiar a la profesora hasta la salida de emergencia, mientras ella intentaba, sin mucho éxito, abrocharse la blusa con las manos trémulas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el jefe de bomberos salió del edificio y le comunicó a Neji que se trataba de una falsa alarma. Pues lo único conseguido en las instalaciones que pudiera haber ocasionado algún daño eran unos papeles parcialmente quemados.

Neji y Sakura cruzaron una mirada de circunstancia cuando advirtieron que se trataba de los exámenes reprobados de Hanabi Hyuga; los mismos que ella había ido a entregarle a la dirección. A la Haruno se le subieron los colores al rostro y el estómago le bajó al piso. Neji, sin embargo, solo atinó a fruncir la nariz, hastiado; añorando los días en los que su prima era el vivo ejemplo de una niña bien educada. Cuando ambos superaron la conmoción de verse descubiertos por la menor de los Hyuga, trataron de ubicar a la susodicha en su campo visual.

―¡Hanabi! ―exclamaron a coro al verla petulante entre la concurrencia estudiantil.

***Fin* **

* * *

><p><strong>Sé lo que piensan: esto no tiene pies ni cabeza. Lo cierto es que se trata de una idea aislada que no me daba tregua. Así que, bajo toda la presión que estoy ahora, decidí escribirla. Ojalá les haya gustado. <strong>

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
